A Bartie love story Brittany and Artie
by Gleegirl107
Summary: Brittany and Artie finally start going out after months of Crushing. Santana gets jealous and tries to break them up. Brittany and Artie get shocking news which causes alot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Arties POV

Artie was rolling down the hall heading to his locker. He just had Spanish class and he's getting ready to go to glee club. Until he sees a pretty light blonde haired girl with blue eyes wearing a Cheerios uniform leaning against his locker.

"Hey Brittany! What brings you here?" Artie smiled greeting Brittany.

"I just came here to..err… say hi!" Brittany shyly looked away.

" Oh! So how was your Math test today?" Artie really liked Brittany and he found any way he could to continue talking to her.

"It was fine! I got a headache thinking of all those numbers. Like what's the point of Math? Its all the same! 1+1=2. Its all numbers." Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

( Brittany's POV

If 38+9=46 Than why cant I just change it to equal cat? That would be so much cooler than this!

Oh hello number 9 will you please x yourself to 83?.. *Bell rings*)

"Haha! Well you'd be surprised at how different it all is!" Artie smiles

"You have a really nice smile! Its like the smile my cat gives me when I try to give it a bath" Brittany smiled.

"I thought cats didn't like water?" Artie looks at Brittany puzzled. He cant help but notice her pretty eyes looking directly at him.

"Well im guessing mine does because it gets really hyper and starts running around and when I start to bath it he smiles and sighs" Brittany said with a serious expression.

"Ohh! that's nice! Hey would you like a ride to glee club?" Artie shyly smiled. The thought of Brittany sitting in his lap even though he couldn't feel her drove him insane with happiness.

"Really? Okay! that's so nice of you! Oh and another thing about my cat. He also tries to give me high fives before I catch him. They always hurt though!" Brittany sits down on Arties lap and puts her arms around his neck. She cant help but notice her heart pounding fast the moment she sat on arties lap.

Artie trys to hold back the huge smile the minute she sits down. 'She is in my lap with her arms around my neck!' Without thinking Artie smiles widely. He wants so bad to kiss her right now but he knows if he does that she might get mad and stop talking to him. He feels he is going to have a heart attack with his heart pounding so much. Soon enough they make it into the choir room where they see Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, and everyone else sitting except for Finn. Brittany stays in his lap after Artie finds a place to park his wheelchair in the row of the front seats. Artie notices that Brittany hasn't moved away from his lap yet. He decides to take a chance and wraps his arms around her. Suddenly out of nowhere he whispers into her ear.

"Hey tonight do you want to…go to a movie or something?" Artie pauses and realizes he just asked her to hang out after school. He wasn't even planning to ask that. It must of slipped. Artie closed his eyes wondering what is going to happen next.

"Yes! I would love to!" A big smile appeared on Brittany's face as she answered.

"Yes?" Artie opened his eyes shocked and happy at the same time.

"So would this be like a first date or something?" Brittany turns towards Artie to see him smiling. She smiles in return. Artie cant believe his ears. 'Is this a dream?' he thought. 'It must be a dream because what pretty cheerleader would wanna go out with a crippled guy like me? I cant even pick her up in the air because my wheelchair would slide backwards.

"Yes I guess so!" Artie smiled and just than Mr. Shuester and Finn walked into the room.

started the weekly theme which was love songs. Each person has to pair up with someone and sing a love song about anything. Artie knew exactly who he wanted to work with but before he could even ask Brittany took the words right out of his mouth.

"Do you want to be partners?" Brittany spoke with her soft sweet voice looking at Artie. Artie had to take a few breaths to calm himself down from all the luck he's been getting all day.

"Sure I'd love to!" Artie smiled and just than dismissed the class early due to a staff meeting. just came for 10 minutes to tell everyone about the theme of the week and they could take it from there.

"See you later? Is 8 fine?" Brittany stood up and grabbed her bag looking at Artie trying to hide back her feelings for him worrying that they might be showing and making her look desperate. Truth is she is Desperate. Just not for any guy. Only for Artie.

"Yes! 8 p.m on the dot!" Artie smiled.

"Bye Artie!

"This is the best day ever!" Artie whispered to himself and started making his way to the front of the school to head home with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

Brittany's walk home felt longer than ever. She just couldn't believe what happened today. After all these months crushing on Artie he finally asks her out on a date. She starts wondering if she was being clingy in any way which made him feel awkward and he asked her out on a date. 'No he sounded to happy and sure when he asked' Brittany thought to herself. Brittany soon reaches her home and sees her parents cars gone. She goes inside and sees a note saying "Your Father and I have gone out for the night. Your dinner is in the Microwave. Love Mom and dad xoxo". Brittany puts the note down and decides to eat her dinner as soon as possible. It was mashed potatoes, chicken and carrots. She took the last bite and began to get ready.

"hmm… What should I wear?" Brittany whispers to herself while she searches her closet for the perfect outfit. She pulls out this cute blue shirt and some nice skinny jeans. Not to casual and not to dressy. Just perfect for her first date with Artie! She gets ready and begins to do her homework until 7pm and then shes gonna leave to go to the theatre.

Arties POV

Artie Finally reaches home and his dad helps him out of the van. Artie is still surprised and happy that Brittany said yes to go on a date with him. He felt he needed some time to try to calm himself so he decides to go for a stroll around the block. Fresh air might calm him a bit. Artie circles around the neighbourhood 2 times without realizing his only intention was to go around the block once. He ran into his neighbour Mr. Pickles right as he reached his driveway.

"Hello Mr. Pickles!" Artie smiled and waved.

"Why Hello Artie! How are you doing today?" Mr. Pickles smiled and nodded his head.

"I couldn't be better!" Artie smiled.

"Oh that's nice! How's your parents?" It looked like just got back from the grocery store because he was shoving a bunch of grocery bags in his hands. Mr. Pickles is 69 years old and never got married. Hes the independent type of guy.

"They are great thank you! How are you today?" Artie looked at the time and he just realized he had some homework to do and he needed to get ready for his big date with Brittany tonight. Luckily Mr. Pickle had to go very soon or else those grocerys were going to be everywhere.

"I'm fine thanks! Well I got to be getting along now! These groceries are about to explode! Nice talking with you!" Mr. Pickles smiled and opened his door to get inside. Artie turned around and rushed inside to start getting ready and doing his homework.

Brittany's POV

Brittany arrives at the movie theatre at 7:45, she sits and waits for any signs of Artie. In the theatre there was a big crowd waiting in line. It was mostly to see the movie Harry Potter and the deathly hollows, since it just came out today. Soon enough she sees a van stop and 2 doors opening at the back. A man comes out of the car and goes inside the back doors and soon enough she sees that man pulling Artie down the ramp. 'That must be his father' Brittany thought. She walked down the stairs towards Artie and by the time she got there the van was gone.

"Hey Artie!" Brittany did a sweet smile at Artie and got a smile in return.

"Hey Brittany! What movie would you like to see?" Artie started slowly heading towards the ramp.

"Im not too sure. I thought of Harry Potter but that is too crowded tonight! What do you think we should see?" Brittany gets ahold of Arties wheel chair and pushes him up the ramp into the theatre. Lucky the line has died down.

"Paranormal Activity 2 looks like a good movie!" Artie looked at Brittany waiting for her response.

"Hmm.. Paranormal Activity 2? Isn't that like a horror film or something?" Brittany thinks about if she really is up to seeing a horror movie. She is already afraid of ghost enough.

"Yes. Remember though the first movie wasn't too good." Artie knew what he was doing. Hes seen Paranormal activity 2 and it was scary. 5 times scarier than the first movie. He thought that if it's a horror movie girls would usually want comforting when their scared. Which means he might be able to get Brittany close to him again.

"Actually that ghost came to haunt me after." Brittany looked down.

"How? It was only a movie?" Artie asked confused.

"The day after I saw it. I came home and turned on the hall light and right when I opened the door to my room there was this shadow. I was so scared I slept in my parents bed for the night, but than I heard some scratching noises and than I knew that ghost came to haunt me." Brittany looks at Artie worriedly about what might happen to her after watching this movie.

"Don't you have a cat though? Could the scratching possibly be scratching onto something?" Artie raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I have a cat and all he was doing was rubbing his paws onto a cardboard box." Brittany moved forward in the line and Artie followed. Artie didn't know what to say next.

"So what movie will we watch than?" Artie tried to change the subject quickly.

"I guess we can watch Paranormal activity 2." Brittany and Artie reach the ticket counter. They get their tickets and head to the theatre. Just before entering her phone goes off.

"Ill be right back, its my parents." Brittany went to sit down for a second while she took the call from her parents. 5 minutes later she gets off and walks back to Artie.

"My parents have gone to my Aunts house in Texas so they wont be back until 2 weeks. Now I have the house all to myself" Brittany followed Artie into the theatre.

"That's nice! Freedom for 2 weeks! It looks like we both are going to be home alone! Well with me it starts the day after tomorrow. My parents are going to Florida but I decided to stay here." Artie smiled and stopped in the handicap place. Brittany sat beside him.

**1.5 hours later**

Arties POV

Brittany is now sitting on Arties lap with her head burried in his chest. Artie has his arms wrapped around her because its obvious shes scared. Arties heart is beating fast. Not because of the movie but because he has a girl he really likes holding onto him for security. Artie thinks about her for a few minutes and realizes he loves her. 'That's impossible. This is our first date.' He thought but then he realized you don't have to necessarily date to be in love. Brittany tightens her grip around Arties neck which begins to hurt. He feels its time to leave the theatre.

"Brittany?" Artie pulled her face up to his.

"Yes?" Brittany looked Artie straight in the eyes.

"Would you like to leave the movie now? Its no problem with me. I just see that your really scared and your going to land up breaking my neck if you hold any tighter" Artie smiles to keep things positive.

"Sorry. I just get scared easily" Brittany blushed. Artie couldn't help but notice how cute she looks when she's embarrassed. Artie is dying to kiss her but he's unsure if she's the type of girl who kisses on the first date.

"No no! Don't worry about it! Lets go!" Artie smiled.

"Okay!" Brittany smiled. Brittany stayed on Arties lap while he rolled out of the theatre. As they got out of the theatre Arties phone rings. He answers.

"Hello"

"Hello Artie this is your mother"

"Hi mom how are you?"

"Im fine thanks. I called you just to let you know that your dad and I had to leave tonight for the vacation because your Aunt Claire is feeling very sick so we decided to visit her for a few days. I hope you don't mind!"

"Oh don't worry! Ill be fine"

"Are you sure! I could always come back! I left a booklet of instructions on the kitchen counter to tell you what to do and emergency numbers just incase! I really should of left the pepper spray there.."

"Mom I've been home alone before and nothing bad has ever happened."

"Well ok than. Just make sure you take care of yourself!.. Oh I got to go. We are just reaching your Aunts house now. Ill tell her you said hi?"

"Of course! I hope she feels better! Love you mom!"

"Love you too honey!"

Just than there was a clicking noise. The phone call ended. Brittany was still on his lap except her head was on his shoulder. Artie smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"It turns out my folks had to leave early to go visit my Sick Aunt Claire. Ill be home alone longer than I expected." Artie was going towards the door of the theatre to exit.

"Artie. Since your parents Aren't home to wonder where you are. Is it okay if.. You come over to my house for a night or two. Im really scarred." Brittany lifted her head and looked at Artie.

"Only if that's okay with you!" Artie couldn't believe it. Brittany was asking him to spend a night or two at her house. All alone. His life couldn't get any better.

"Yes its perfectly fine!" Brittany smiled. Artie rolled Brittany to her car and she helped him get in.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany POV

Yes! I got him to come to my place! A step closer to him being my boyfriend! I know the perfect way! Its just about what every guy wants. Brittany smiled to herself. She knew Artie was trying to take it slow. Most guys like to do that so they could respect the girl. Brittany didn't really care at the moment. She was in love with Artie. She thought of ways to get him to kiss her before she came down to kissing him first. She thought of singing him a song. That always works on movies. Brittany sees the sight of her home and pulls into the driveway.

"Brittany. If Im staying the night. I don't have any clothes or anything else with me." Artie asked thoughtfully.

"Don't worry you can wear my fathers clothes and I have extra tooth brushes if you need them" Brittany looked at Artie doing a mysterious smile.

"Okay thank you so much! So where would I be sleeping?" Artie asked awkwardly. By this time Brittany already had helped Artie out of the car and got inside her house. She thought it over for a while. She really wanted him to sleep in her bed but it might freak him out.

"My parents room? Is that okay with you?" She looked at Artie too see how he's reacting to being at her house for the night. Maybe even longer. She smiled again. Artie didn't notice.

"Okay! I'm fine with that!" Artie Smiled.

"Hey I got something for you. Just stay right here" Brittany put Arties wheel chair beside the couch. She went to her room and put on a cute short pink nightgown. She walked slowly back to the living room and went to the Cd player and turned on the song she was going to sing to him which was "Crush by Jennifer paige".

_Ahh, crush, ahhh I see ya blowin' me a kiss It doesn't take a scientist To understand what's going on baby If you see something in my eye Let's not over analyze Don't go too deep with it baby So let it be what it'll be Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me Here's what I'll do I'll play loose Run like we have a day with destiny It's just a little crush (crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la It's raising my adrenaline You're banging on a heart of tin Please don't make too much of it baby You say the word "forevermore" That's not what I'm looking for All I can commit to is "maybe" So let it be what it'll be Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me Here's what I'll do I'll pay loose Run like we have a day with destiny It's just a little crush (crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la Vanilla skies (vanilla skies) White picket fences in your eyes A vision of you and me It's just a little crush (crush) Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing Not like everything I do Depends on you _

Brittany Finished the song. Dancing and singing and she is now sitting on Arties lap again. Soon enough Arties soft lips are pressed against hers. Brittanys heart started racing while she wrapped her arms around his neck and goes closer. Both their hearts are pounding out of their chests but they couldn't care for a second. She has never felt this way about anyone before. At this moment she feel she could just dump everything and marry Artie but she knew that would be going way to fast. Brittany and Artie pull away for a minute to catch their breath. Two seconds later their lips meet again but this time its more passionate and tense. Brittany starts getting turned on at how far they've gotten in one night. She continues kissing him but tries to push him into her room at the same time. They make it into her room and then they stop.

"Wowww" Artie manages to breath out that one word.

"Yes wow." Brittany smiles knowing what effect this is having on Artie. Brittany gets up quickly and pulls his wheelchair next to her bed. She goes up to him and slides one arm behind his back and one arm underneath his legs and lifts him to put him on the bed. Arties eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Arties eyes still wide looking a little confused.

"Making out in bed" Brittany smiled. Her head wasn't thinking straight. Soon enough she was laying on top of him kissing him passionately. She could feel arties hands around her waist.

Arties POV.

Artie couldn't believe what is happening at this moment. One minute he's worrying about getting her mad by kissing her on the first date but instead they land up making out in Brittanys bed. Artie noticed how happy Brittany looked when he wrapped his arms around her. She kept kissing him more and more passionately until….. 'THINK OF SOMETHING CREEPY THINK OF SOMETHING CREEPY'. The making out led from one thing to another. Soon enough Brittany sits up a bit and smiles.

"Whats happening now?" Artie asked with a smile and wide eyes. Shocked at what might happen next.

"This." Brittany smiled and then the magic happened.

*7 am in the morning*

Artie wakes up with Brittanys head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He is still shocked at what happened last night. 'Did that really happen or was it just a good dream?' Artie thought. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He kissed Brittany on the head and layed there for a while.

"Your first time isn't it?" Brittany smiled.

"Oh your awake! Goodmorning beautiful" Artie smiled and kissed Brittany. Last night was real.

"Soo because of last night.. Does that make us a couple?" Brittany put her head on Arties shoulder.

"I guess. But lets make it official. Brittany. S. Pierce I promise to be the best boyfriend ever. I promise to love you and be there for you no matter what! Will you be my girlfriend?" Artie looked down at Brittany to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"Yes!" Brittany kissed Artie right after that. Artie just realized that he needed to send his parents a message last night but he forgot to.

"Hey would you mind if I use your laptop? I supposed to send my parents a message on Facebook telling them that I got home okay." Artie looked at Brittany hating the fact that he had to disturb this perfect moment but his parents were very suspicious that their going to be bugging him now for forgetting.

"Sure! Its actually right here so I don't have to go too far" Brittany noticed how when he was talking he was holding onto her more tight like as if he didn't want to let her go. Brittany grabs her laptop and passes it to Artie after turning it on.

"Thank you!" Artie grabbed the laptop and went on Facebook. Before sending his parents a message he couldn't help but notice that people were talking about them.

**Noah PuckFinn Hudson**

_**Yo dude did you see Brittany and The wheel chair dude at glee yesterday? **_

_**Finn Hudson Noah Puck**_

_**Yea! There is definitely something going on between them.**_

Right under that a few more glee clubbers commented on Finns post.

_**Quinn Fabray: You guys noticed too? **_

_**Finn Hudson: It was too obvious. She was sitting in his lap and the way they were looking at each other. It was like they were about to get married any moment.**_

_**Rachel Berry: I noticed something but I was too busy having fun being single again.**_

_**Kurt Hemmel: Rachel get over it. This has nothing to do with you. I miss new directions so much! What's the news about Artie and Brittany?**_

_**Santana Lopez: Ew. Something is going on between Brittany and that…. Rolly polly ollie? Please tell me your joking. **_

_**Quinn Fabray: His name happens to be Artie. Yes we are all pretty sure there's something going on. I wouldn't be surprised if they started going out soon. There is definitely chemistry.**_

_**Kurt Hemmel: OH MY GOSH! I should set them up on a date! I know this very nice romantic café down on Rivers Road! That would be the best place for a first date!**_

Before Artie could continue reading the rest. He got a chat message by Santana.

_**Santana: Hey Rolly polly ollie. I've got some bones to pick with you.**_

Artie starred at her message and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

_**Artie: Hello Santana. **_

_**Santana: Whats going on between you and Brittany?**_

_**Artie: Pardon me?**_

_**Santana: Oh come on! Everyone knows that there's something going on. It was written all over both your faces yesterday during Glee club. Well I should warn you now. Stay away from Brittany. She is too good for you.**_

Arties mouth dropped at how mean Santana was being. He decided to tell the truth. Well most of it.

_**Artie: Well that is too late. Last night we went to see a movie and after it was finished we came back to her house and made out for hours.**_

_**Santana: :o Well let me guess… She slept with you like every other guy she meets. **_

_**Artie: Excuse me?**_

_**Santana: Brittany just cant control herself. She feels slightly happy and bang she sleeps with the guy. **_

_**Artie: I don't believe you one bit. Im also sure that everyone makes mistakes.**_

_**Santana: Yes im sure everyone does. Such as you and Brittany getting it on. Oh look at the time! I gotta go bye. **__(Santana Lopez is offline)_

'Wow' Is the only thing that came to his mind. Artie was shocked at how anyone could be so mean.

"Artie are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned. Artie decided to keep the little conversation between Santana a secret.

"Yes im fine! People are talking about us" Artie smiled and showed Brittany the comments.

"Well since they know. How about changing your relationship status to in a relationship?" Brittany smiled.

Artie went back on face book and changed his relationship status to:

_**In a relationship with Brittany pierce.**_

In 5 minutes about 5 Glee club members liked it. Artie looks at the time and notices its 7:30. School starts in half an hour.

"Brittany we should get ready for school. It starts in 30 minutes." Artie sat up while Brittany jumped up and helped him into his wheelchair. They headed to the kitchen and both shared a pancake together for quickness. Artie and Brittany got their stuff and headed to school. 'Today is going to be interesting' Artie thought before heading out the door with Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachels POV

Rachel sees Brittany pushing Artie down the halls at school. 'Whats the big deal anyways? So what if their going out. Its only because she's a cheerleader.' Rachel thought. Rachel turned her head to see Finn and Mercedes smiling and talking with each other. They were flirting. 'Ughhh that desperate little…. SLUT!' Rachel didn't like the fact that Mercedes and her ex boyfriend were hitting it off. 'Oh well! He was holding me back anyways. I got a future to look at. Big broadway shows. Im going to be a star! He will be begging for me to take him back!' Rachel smiled, closed her locker and went to class.

Tinas POV

"Artie with Brittany! NO WAY!" Tina opened up her locker while Mike was telling her the story of whats happening between Artie and Brittany.

"Yes! Did you notice the way they look at each other all the time! This morning they made it official! Arties relationship status was set to in a relationship with Brittany Pierce." Mike leaned against the locker beside Tina and looked around for any sight of Artie and Brittany. He sees them coming down the hallway.

"Why that little…" Tina starred into her locker. For some odd reason she was feeling jealous of Artie and Brittanys relationship. She took a deep breath than turned around.

Pucks POV

"Dude! They so got it on last night!" Puck put his elbow on Finns shoulder and smiled at Arties direction.

"What makes you think that?" Finn turned his attention to Puck.

"Look at them! Brittany is pushing Artie. Usually they walk side to side. Also Artie has the 'I did it last night' look on his face.' Its too obvious!" Puck nodded his head at lauren as she walked into the room ahead of them. He was shocked at how all the girls in school he fell for Lauren. One of the biggest chicks here. She was a total bad ass though. Which made him like her even more.

"I don't sense anything?" Finn looks at Puck confused.

"Dude. You'll learn! Have you ever done anyone?" Puck looked at Finn grinning.

"Uhm.. Puck this it not a good time." Finn edged away at signalled towards Mercedes who was texting someone while waiting patiently. Puck looks in the direction and it kicks in that Finn likes Mercedes.

"Ohh.. Well good luck bro! See ya later!" Puck walks away and flashes a smile towards Brittany and Artie.

Mercedes POV

'What the heck is going on? Why is everyone starring at Artie and Brittany?' Mercedes turned around to see what Finn and Puck were starring at.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked Finn who was looking away awkwardly.

"What was what?" Finn turned around to Mercedes.

"That chat with Puck?" Mercedes shot a look to Finn as in saying 'Duhhh'

"That was nothing. Its over now. Uhmm… Gotta go!" Finn turned around and rushed to his next class.

"Whatever" Mercedes left for her class.

Arties POV

Artie looks around to see people starring at them. He feels really awkward. 'Did they find out?' Artie thought of how people could possibly know but nothing came up. He was safe. If his parents found out he did it with Brittany he would be in loads of trouble.

"Brittany… I have the feeling we are getting starred at" Artie sits back awkwardly in his wheel chair.

"Don't worry about it. Everytime theres a new couple there is always people starring." Brittany waved at Santana who was standing in the hall with her arms folded. Artie shivered.

"What if they found out about last night?" Artie whispered to Brittany hoping no one else would hear.

"Then we would tell the truth! We did it!" Brittany smiled while looking forward.

"But what if my parents find out?" Artie closes his eyes trying to imagine how his parents would react to the situation.

"Don't worry they wont" Brittany put her hand on Arties shoulder. Which caused him to smile. He couldn't believe that the girl who he was in love with for months is finally his. Soon he reaches his class and has to say goodbye to Brittany until after school.

"Soo.. Heres my class." Artie looked Brittany straight in the eyes.

"Yeaa…" Brittany bent down and pressed her lips against Arties to form a short sweet kiss. Artie smiles and kisses her again.

"So are you staying over at my house again?" Brittany stroked Arties hair and kissed him one last time.

"Yes! If you would like me to" Artie held both of Brittanys hands. He felt the urge to tell her he loves her but is it too soon? He ponders in his mind while starring into Brittanys blue eyes.

"Ermm… Brittany" Artie blushes a tiny bit.

"Yes? Do I have something in my hair! Oh my gosh that's what I get for standing still too long!" Brittany puts her hands on her head.

"No. that's not it." Artie smiles and grabs her hands and holds them. The bell rings which means he should go or else he's going to be late.

"I..Lo…" As soon as he was about to say the words Santana comes and interrupts.

"Brittany we need to get to class" Santana looks at Artie and rolls her eyes.

"Well I guess I got to go! Tell me what you were going to tell me after school okay" Brittany is being tugged along with Santana. Santana obviously did not want them going out.

As Artie was just going into his class room he hears his name being called.

"Hello Artie" Mr. Shue walks up to him.

"Hello !" Artie turns around more to face .

"Have you decided what song your going to sing with your duet partner. Its going to be an open theme." Mr. Shue waited for Artie to respond. Artie forgot all about the duets.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! I will talk to Brittany about that later!" Artie put one hand on his neck. He couldn't believe he forgot about Glee club. Other than the morning everything went fine for the rest of the day. He met up with Brittany near the front entrance. She was sitting crossed legged waiting for him.

"So are you coming home with me tonight" Brittany got up and pushed Artie outside.

"Yes of course if you want me to!" Artie smiles and reaches his hand back to put on hers.

"Great! To thank you I got a little surprise for you" Brittany smiled and winked. Artie had a clue of what she meant. He smiled. 'No girl has ever done this with me before in my life!' Artie remembered going out with Tina and she wouldn't even say ANYTHING to do with it. Brittany and Artie start heading back to her place with everyone watching through the windows.

Santanas POV

"That bitch! Ohh their going to pay!" Santana smiled to herself planning ways to break them up in her mind. She sees Tina walking down the hall and knows a great way to break them up.

"Hey Tina" Santana fake smiled. Trying to hide her 'disqust' that shes talking to Tina.

"Heyy?" Tina looked confused because Santana never talks to her.

"Soo have you heard about Brittany and Artie?" Santana tries to make the conversation sound casual and not planned.

"I think. Theres something going on between them right?" Tina is even more confused why Santana is bringing this up.

"Yes there is. Their dating now! Im pretty sure too their doing it! I just wanted you to know something. I don't think its fair to hold it back." Santana tries to hold an innocent face throughout the whole conversation.

"Hmm?" Tina tilts her head a bit.

"Artie is still in love with you. Yet he also said some rude things about you." Santana put her hand on Tinas shoulder trying to make her lie more convincing.

"Like what?" Tina was feeling hurt at what Santana was telling her.

"He said you were a bitch and you failed as a girlfriend" Santana took her hands off of Tinas shoulders.

"But you said he still loves me right?" Tina is getting steamed with anger. She feels like she could punch someone at this moment. She couldn't believe Artie would say such a thing.

"Wait? Did I say that? I meant to say that he said that he never loved you. Look at the time I really gotta go catch the bus! Nice talk!" Santana smiled and ran off.

Tinas POV

Tina stands there shocked and hurt at what Santana just told her. 'He never loved me, he thinks im a bitch and a fail as a girlfriend?' Tina was hurt and furious now. 'Im going to prove him wrong' Tina smiled and ran towards Mike.

"Mike your coming to my house tonight!" Tina smiled and left before he could answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittanys POV

Brittany and Artie arrive at her house. She has problems getting him into the door this time. Artie looks kind of down thinking about Santana. Once Brittany got Artie in she decides to sit on his lap and start a conversation to get what's bothering him out.

"Artie. You look kind of upset about something. Please tell me what's bothering you! You can tell me anything!" Brittany does a small smile to make him feel more comfortable.

"No no its okay" Artie fake smiles. He doesn't want Brittany to know what's bothering him. He's not only worrying about what might happen with Santana but he feels he wont be able to be a good boyfriend because of being in a wheelchair. He cant sweep her off her feet, give her piggy back rides, Sleep on top, or dance with her at their wedding. If they get married.

"Come on Artie! I'm your girlfriend! Trust me! I will tell you anything that's on my mind!" Brittany runs her hands through Arties hair. He links his hand with hers.

"Maybe I will tell you later" Artie looks at Brittany holding her hands. He still cant believe Brittany was now his girlfriend.

"Do you promise to tell me? Its always good to get stress off your mind." Brittany's heart pounds out of her chest at the touch of Arties hands holding onto hers. She felt secure and loved around him.

"Yes I promise! Oh by the way, we need to find a song to sing together for the duet." Artie went towards Brittany's room where her laptop is and opened the door to go inside. Brittany got up and grabbed the laptop and brought it back to them. They start searching for songs. Brittany kept making ideas while Artie thought of them.

"Youre the one that I want?" Brittany looked back at Artie waiting for a reply.

"Hmm… I think that's been over sung." Artie wrapped his arm around Brittany and her head fell onto his shoulder. Artie leaned down and kissed her on the head and rubbed her arm.

"Don't go breaking my heart?" Brittany searched up random songs on you tube.

"Hmmm.. Hey how about we do My endless love?" Artie smiled at Brittany.

"That would be my next guess! Its such a good song!" Brittany put her forehead on Arties shoulder and hugged him.

"My Endless love it is! How if we sing it? I know every lyric" Artie hugged Brittany back.

"Okay! In 3, 2, 1" As Brittany sat up as Artie began to sing.

My love,There's only you in my only thing that's first love,You're every breath that I 're every step I I(I-I-I-I-I)I want to share,All my love with one else will your eyes,Your eyes, your eyes,They tell me how much you yes, you will always be,My endless loveTwo hearts,Two hearts that beat as lives have just ,(Ohhhhhh)I'll hold you close in my arms.I can't resist your love,Oh, love,I'll be a fool, for you.I'm sure,You know I don't , you know I don't mind.'Cause you,You mean the world to , I know,I know,I've found in you,My endless , love,Oh, love,I'll be that fool, for you.I'm sure,You know I don't you know,I don't , YES!You'll be the only one.'Cause no one can deny,This love I have inside,And I'll give it all to love,My love, my love,My Endless Love!

As the song finished Artie smiled. Brittany pressed her warm lips against Arties and kissed him more passionately than before. Artie wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn't resist the passion she was feeling for him.

"Artie" Brittany whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" Artie smiled.

"Will you bring me over there closer to the bed" Brittany smiled. Arties eyes widened and he listened to her. Brittany picked up Artie and carried him to the bed. They kissed and the magic happened once again…

They wake up. Brittany is still on top of him. Brittany never felt so loved in her whole life. She noticed it was 6:45 and School started at 8:00. She pressed her lips against Artie's to wake him up. When she saw his eyes open, she smiled at him. He was very good looking.

"Goodmorning" Artie said as he yawned.

"Goodmorning!" Brittany smiled and kissed him again. "Lets get you ready to go to school." Brittany started getting up but felt Artie's arms on her waist pulling her down close to him.

"Why Don't we just ditch and spend the day together." Artie kissed Brittany and smiled. That was nothing like him to want to skip school.

"We can't. I have cheerleading practise today and its an important meeting." Brittany laid on top of Artie hugging him.

"We'll we better get ready now" Artie said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Im sorry" Brittany apologized. Artie just hugged her and kissed her on her head.

"Naww its okay!" He smiled. Brittany got up and put Artie in his wheel chair. She pulled out clothes for him and put it on the bed. She grabbed her cheerio's uniform and walks towards the bathroom.

"Brittany!" Artie yells out. Brittany turns around.

"Yes" She smiles.

" I love you." Artie said starring directly into her eyes. She cant believe what she heard. Her heart pounds faster than a snare drum at a parade. She stops to think if she loves him back but she doesn't have to think. She loves him.

"I love you too." Brittany smiled and went to the bathroom to get changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Artie's POV.

Artie gets pushed down the halls at school by Brittany. He notices that a lot of people have gone quiet. He sees Tina talking to Mike and she turns around to stare at him. He looks away but he can feel her eyes starring him down. He looks over again and she's giving dirty looks. Mike looks confused on what is going on. They suddenly see Rachel coming down the hallway. He's curious on what the silence is all about so he thought she would be the right person to ask.

"One second beautiful. I'll be right back. I need to ask Rachel something okay?" Artie looks up towards Brittany who doesn't even notice the strange behavior in the halls. Artie rolls over to Rachel. She is just about to open up her locker.

"Hi Rachel!" Artie whispers.

"Hi!" She whispers back.

"Do you have a clue why people are starring and its so quiet in here?" Artie leans into Rachel even more, hoping that no one can hear their conversation.

"Their starring because they all think you and Brittany did it. Its like totally obvious. The way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Its your life but I feel…" Rachel started to rant on a little more but she lost his attention.

"So that's why its quiet and im getting starred down?" Artie asked feeling slightly nervous on what people are thinking. He knows he shouldn't care but he does.

"Yes" Rachel grabs her things from her locker and closes it.

"Well thanks Rachel. See you around!" Artie went back to Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Brittany can see Artie is acting kind of worried at the moment.

"They know." Artie took a deep break as Brittany started pushing him again.

"They know what?" Brittany looked confused.

"They know that we did it." Artie looks back towards Brittany. He cant believe that they made it so obvious. He felt his heart shatter to the ground. What if my parents find out? He thinks. He continues to worry.

"They know that we said I love you? How bad is that? People say it all the time!" Brittany said while waving to Santana, who was the only one minding her own business.

"No. They know that we…you know… had sex" Artie let the last two words slip out of his mouth as fast as he can speak. He felt so embarrassed that everyone knew.

"Oh" Brittany said as she dropped him off at his class. They kissed and she was dragged to her first class by Santana. The rest of the day was awkward but he knew they would eventually get over it.

==3 weeks later===

Brittanys POV.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I thought babies came from storks?" Brittany freaks out while Santana just sits there and stares at her like she was some crazy weirdo or something.

"Calm down. Your not gonna die from it or something" Santana looks bored. She's sitting there like shes heard the conversation billion times before.

"I will die once my Parents find out!" Brittany screamed this time. She has totally lost it.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Sit here all day like an old turtle or take action?" Santana acted slightly annoyed as she spoke.

"I don't know yet." Brittany sits down. The bell rings for the next class.

"Well I got to go to class. Good luck with the little wheelie boy" Santana grabbed her things and waved to Brittany as she headed towards her class.

Brittany paced back and forth next to her locker trying to figure out what to do. She looks over to see Mr. Shuester in Ms. Pilsburry's office. They are smiling and laughing together.

"Mr. Shuester has problems and every time he goes in Ms. Pilsburry's office he always looks happy. I wonder when she is going to finally get him out of that crazy vest addiction he has. He like sleeps with them on or something" Brittany rambles onto herself. She sees Mr. Shuester pull Ms. Pilsburry into a kiss than he walks out. Brittany looks at her phone to make it look like she wasn't watching.

"Why Hello there Brittany!" Mr. Shuester greets Brittany with a nice smile.

"Hello Mr. Shue" Brittany tries to smile back but she can't.

"Are you feeling okay Brittany? You look upset over something?" Mr. Shuester stops in his tracks and waits for Brittany to respond. She lies.

"Yes I'm fine! I just found out that Bambi's mother died." There that should do it! She thinks looks at her like he's not believing her but he plays along.

"If there's anything bothering you Brittany you could always go talk to Ms. Pilsburry about it! She would love to have you there! Well I better get to my class or else they will think I took a plane to Mexico! Ha! See ya" Mr. Shuester laughs for a second at his joke that didn't make much sense. Brittany walks up to Ms. Pilsburrys office and knocks on the door. Ms. Pilsburry motions her to come in.

"Hello Brittany! How may I help you today?" Ms. Pilsburry smiled.

"I have a problem." Brittany stood on front of the doorway.

"Why don't you sit down and you can tell me about it!" Ms. Pilsburry looked concerned.

"But does that mean I have to kiss you?" Brittany walked towards the chair and sits.

"Uhm. No! what ever made you think that?" Ms. Pilsburry spoke quickly.

"Before I came here, I saw Mr. Shue here and you two kissed than he left. Is he going through special therapy or something?" Brittany sat there while Ms. Pilsburry took a deep breath and started cleaning her pencil.

"No it was a personal matter. Now back to you! What is bothering you?" Ms. Pilsburry put her cleaning gear down and placed her hands on her desk.

"Well. I think I might be…. Pregnant" Brittany breathed carefully as she talked.

"Pregnant? Now that is a problem! Have you gotten any signs?" Ms. Pilsburry started pulling out brochures on Pregnancy and stuff.

"Well I saw an birds nest outside my window with eggs in it. My original theory was storks but Santana told me that Storks are just a myth and that I may be pregnant. I was due for my monthly 2 weeks ago and im starting to lose my appetite." Brittany put her hand on her stomach. Ms. Pilsburry passed Brittany some brochures.

"Okay! Here are some pamplets on Pregnancy and early stages. You can either read through them here and we can talk about it or you can take them home and read them there and come back later. Its your choice! I'm always here." Ms. Pilsburry smiled.

"Okay! May I read up on these at home?" Brittany organized the brochures and put them in her pocket.

"Of course!" Ms. Pilsburry smiled. She was so sweet.

"Remember I am always here if you need me!"

"Thanks. Oh by the way. I hope you help get over his vest addiction. Have a nice day!" Brittany grabbed her stuff and headed towards her class which she missed half of it already.

Brittany is walking down the hall and starts thinking on how she is going to tell Artie. She decides to skip the rest of class to go through the brochures. She reads the signs of Pregnancy and drops the brochures. She runs into the Bathroom and sits in a stall and puts her head between her knees. I cant believe I am actually pregnant! This is actually happening! She thinks. Soon enough tears run down her eyes as she thinks of what is going to happen. Her parents will disown her, Artie might hate her, people will make fun or say nasty things about her. She will have nowhere to go. She doesn't have a job so how is she going to support a baby? Im dead. Brittany Cries for 20 minutes until she hears a voice screaming into the bathroom.

"Cheerios practise NOW! I know you're in their Barbie. Now get your butt out or else!" Sue Sylvester slams the bathroom door and she can here the sound of people being pushed against lockers. Brittany didn't realize that the bell for school being over has rung. She was too wound up to the fact that she's pregnant. Brittany grabs her things and goes over to Cheerleading practise. She spends most of the time thinking on what she's going to tell Artie. She plans to tell him soon. Possibly tomorrow.


End file.
